ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a listing of known dates in the Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon series. 2002 August *2: Captain Victor Foyte and 8 other members of his ODA team are killed in the Philippines during an Abu Sayyaf ambush. *18: Master Sergeant Scott Mitchell is given the Silver Star for his actions during the ambush. 2007 July *Scott Mitchell is promoted to Captain and recruited into the Ghosts. *4: The [[USS Clarence E. Walsh|USS Clarence E. Walsh]] is sunk, starting the Korean conflict. September *Conflict ends; but resumes when General Paik seizes a nuclear weapon. November *General Paik is killed; his missile is destroyed, and the conflict comes to an end. 2008 April *16: Operation Iron Dragon. The Ghosts are deployed to Tblisi, Georgia to neutralize Bakur Papashvili. *24: Operation Eager Smoke May *2: Operation Stone Bell *7: Black Needle *14: Gold Mountain June *6: Operation: Witch Fire *10: Operation: Paper Angel *24: Operation: Zebra Straw July *3: Operation: Blue Storm September 1: Operation: Dream Knife 16: Operation: Ivory Horn 22: By now, President Dmitri Arbatov has been executed. October 3: Operation: Arctic Sun 23: Operation: Willow Blow November 10: Operation: White Razor. Moscow is recaptured from the Ultranationalists and the 2008 Russian war comes to an end. 2009 January *Mitchell's Ghost Team field-tests the Cross Com system during a rescue operation in Waziristan. May *The Eritrean war begins after Ethiopian Colonel Tesfaye Wolde launches an invasion. *16: Operation: Burning Sands *23: Operation: Flame Pillar *29: Operation: Cold Steam June *4: Operation: Quiet Angel *11: Operation: Gamma Dawn *16: Operation: Spectre Wind *22: Operation: Subtle Keep *25: Operation: Torn Beam; Wolde is captured and the conflict ends. 2010 *The Ghosts are deployed to Cuba to safeguard elections. **Operations: Watchful Yeoman, Angel Rage, Jaguar Maze, Hidden Spectre, Rapid Python, Liberty Storm, Ocean Forge, Righteous Archer August *1: Operation: Totem Ground. The Ghosts are deployed to Colombia to root out the FARC. *13: Operation: Vapour Knife *17: Operation: Ocelot Desert *28: Operation: Ocean Hammer September *3: Operation: Titan Bolt *11: Operation: Silver Spider *28: Operation: Whisper Station October *13: Operation: Eagle Clarion 2011 *A UN force is deployed to Korea to neutralize General Jong Chung-Soon's aggressive expansion. *Captain Mitchell's Ghosts are profiled on Modern Heroes. 2012 *The Ghosts are deployed to Kazahkstan to stop Asad Rahil's coup. April *22: Operation War Wraith; the Spring Tigers are eliminated. 2013 *An RC-12 carrying Guardrail IX crashes in Nicaragua. *NAJSA is to be signed in Mexico City. General Ontiveros launches a coup. Mitchell's team deploys and eliminates the coup leaders. 2014 *Juan de la Barrera tries to finish what General Ontiveros started. *Mitchell is seriously wounded stopping Barrera's nuclear warhead. February *19: General Keyes calls for a review of the future of warfare. Mitchell is profiled by Colonel Harris. Time uncertain *Mitchell briefs Alpha Team during the Sri Lankan conflict. 2020 *World War III. 2021 June *The Artemis Global Security conflict. 2023 October 14: A Ghost Team is deployed to Russia to neutralize General Sokolov. 2024 *Ghost Recon is reconstituted as the Group for Specialized Tactics. March *Joe Ramirez's Ghost Team is killed by an ambush in Nicaragua. *3: Operation: Nimble Guardian *Operation: Subtle Arrow April *9: Operation: Noble Tempest *Raven's Rock coup begins. *17: Operation: Tiger Dust *24: Operation: Silent Talon May *12: Operation: Firefly Ran *13: Operation: Ember Hunt June *1: Operation: Deep Fire July *13: Operation: Valiant Hammer *21: Operation: Invisible Bear *22: Operation: Shattered Mountain Unknown date *Secure Dawn *Cold Walker *Argent Thunder Time uncertain *Andrew Ross leads a Ghost Team to rescue agent Delgado; they shut down a Bedayat jadeda network. *The Nicaraguan rebellion; the Ghosts neutralize corrupt President Raphael Rivera. Near future *Operation "Take Down Overlord" *The insurgent/ultranationalist conflict **Bravo Team members Dalton Hibbard and Joe Booth neutralize General Maxim Cherskiy. **A Ghost Lead tries to locate Aleksandr Treskayev. *A Ghost Team searches for a nuclear weapon under cover from the H.A.W.X. Program. *A Ghost Team is deployed to stop Yuri Treskayev. Category:Content Category:Events